castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Meteorite Event
Meteorite is an event which takes place from time to time and usually lasts 7 to 9 days. You will earn rewards at the end mostly based on your activity in Monsters. Instructions This event is announced with the following instructions: HOW TO PLAY 1. Attack Monsters and Invade or Duel against other players in Battle to gain Meteorite. 2. Combine 1x each colored Meteorite through Alchemy to make a Gold Meteorite. 3. Create more Gold Meteorites and win top rewards! * Meteorite gain deadline: , , 20:00:00 PST * Meteorite combine deadline: , , 20:20:00 PST * Leaderboard ranking ends: , , 20:25:00 PST * Leaderboard will refresh every 5 minutes * All rewards will be sent out within 48 hours of the event ending * Refine Crystal especially drops during the event Meteorites These are the actions that may drop meteorites: *Battles: Duel, Invade or War. *Monsters (regular or from Land of Mist): hitting, healing or strengthening. You won't get meteorites: *Against Guild Monsters like Vincent, the Army of Apocalypse... *In Festival duels. *Using Conquest tokens, no matter how. When awarded with a meteorite drop, it will be one of the following (randomly): * : Red Meteorite * : Green Meteorite * : Blue Meteorite Alchemies You can alchemize meteorites into gold meteorites, with this recipe: * x1 = 1 each or * x10 = 10 each You can also perform the following: * x1 = x20 + ( x1 or x1) * x1 = x20 + ( x1 or x1) * x1 = x20 + ( x1 or x1) Rewards Your rank is determined by the amount of Gold Meteorites you own. The amount of Red, Green and Blue Meteorites are used as a tiebreaker. Once the event ends and the deadline for alchemies is over, you will be awarded with prizes based on: *'The amount of Gold Meteorites you own'. These ones are cumulative (meaning that if you reach 200 Gold Meteorites, you will earn all the rewards listed below). Example from last event: 200 Rare Chaos Shards x1000 120 Refine Crystal x100 80 Red Crystal x50 + Blue Crystal x50 + Green Crystal x50 30 Hero Crystal x10 10 Free Chest Roll x1 5 Full Stamina Refill x2 1 Full Energy Refill x1 *'The rank you achieved.' These ones are not cumulative. Example from last event: Top 1 Legendary General Chest x7 + Beast Master x1 + Free Chest Roll x10 + Enhance Crystal x100 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 10 Legendary General Chest x5 + Free Chest Roll x10 + Enhance Crystal x100 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 25 Legendary General Chest x4 + Free Chest Roll x8 + Enhance Crystal x80 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 75 Legendary General Chest x2 + Free Chest Roll x8 + Enhance Crystal x80 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 150 Legendary General Chest x1 + Free Chest Roll x8 + Enhance Crystal x80 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 300 Legendary General Chest x1 + Free Chest Roll x7 + Enhance Crystal x70 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 600 Legendary General Chest x1 + Free Chest Roll x6 + Enhance Crystal x60 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 1000 Legendary General Chest x1 + Free Chest Roll x5 + Enhance Crystal x50 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 2000 Free Chest Roll x5 + Full Stamina Refill x10 Top 3000 Free Chest Roll x4 + Full Stamina Refill x8 Top 5000 Free Chest Roll x3 + Full Stamina Refill x6 Top 8000 Free Chest Roll x2 + Full Stamina Refill x4 Top 11000 Free Chest Roll x1 + Full Stamina Refill x2 Top 15000 Full Stamina Refill x2 Top 20000 Full Energy Refill x1 Speculation & Strategy The chance to get a meteorite when hitting or using energy on a monster depends on the amount of stamina or energy spent. Using bigger stamina or energy buttons gives a better chance at a drop. As the chance of getting a meteorite seems to be linearly related to the amount of stamina or energy spent (this requires verification/testing though), using small or big stamina or energy buttons shouldn't matter much, as in the end, with a large number of clicks, the average number of meteorites earned shouldn't differ much. Use bigger amounts if you want to be almost certain of getting a drop; smaller amounts if you're feeling lucky or like gambling! The only thing that really matters is to avoid "overhitting". Because upon reaching high enough amounts of stamina or energy, you reach 100% chance of getting a meteorite (to be verified - but if not 100% it's very close). So if you go above these amounts in one hit, you're wasting stamina/energy, as overhitting doesn't increase your chance to get a drop on your next hit(s). Using 200 stamina seems to have 100% chance (or very close) to drop a meteorite. So using 300 stamina or even more in one hit (using Barbarus or Orc King for instance) will waste stamina, as it will also give you only 1 meteorite even if you use 600 or 1000 stamina, while you could have probably gotten 3 or 5 meteorites by doing 3 or 5 x 200 stamina hits (or even more meteorites with smaller hits if you're lucky). Many people use 60, 150 or 200 stamina hits. 50 and 100 are also commonly used. Using 300 energy at once seems to have between 75% and 80% chance to drop a meteorite (a 76.8% drop rate was observed with 177 heal actions of 300 energy). So using more than this (600 on a 200 energy button with Barbarus, or 500 / 1000 on a 100 or 200 energy button with Orc King) will waste energy. Many people use 100 or 300 energy hits. 40 and 200 are also used. All in all, it seems that a meteorite drop will be guaranteed for a 400 Skill Points use: 200 stamina or 400 energy (however there is basically no way of doing a 400 energy heal). About duels and invades: As they use only 1 stamina, the chance to get a meteorite this way is very low. Related Events FLIPPED Event An event named FLIPPED was introduced to celebrate the 2018 Lunar New Year and Valentine's Day. It was basically a Meteorite event, but Meteorites were named Roses and the main reward was Hera (hero introduced with this event) instead of Monkey King. Happy Halloween Event An event named Happy Halloween was introduced to celebrate Halloween 2018. It was basically a Meteorite event, but Meteorites were reskinned as candies (Gold Meteorites were Jack-O-Lanterns), and the top reward was Beast Master (hero introduced with this event) instead of Monkey King. The other rewards were exactly the same, exception made for Refine Crystals being replaced by Enhance Crystals on the rank-based prizes for Top 1000 and higher. Extra info given on the event page: Happy Easter Event An event named Happy Easter was introduced to celebrate Easter 2019. It had the exact same rules and rewards as the previous Meteorite event, but Meteorites were reskinned as Eggs (Gold Meteorites being Rainbow Eggs). Notes *Introduced May 1, 2017 (Teased April 18, 2017). *First discussion thread (forums) *Meteorite can be found in game by clicking "Meteorite" (Facebook - web3) in the Battle tab. Strategy *Gold Meteorites can be alchemized at any moment before the "Meteorite combine deadline"; do not trust your rank as many people might leave alchemies for the last moment. *Once the alchemy deadline is over, non alchemized metorites are lost, they do NOT remain in your inventory for next events. *Unlike Treasure Island, this event doesn't seem to have diminishing returns (your chances to get meteorites seem to remain the same no matter how many you already have). History *In the 11th occurrence of the event (June 2019), the rewards description was showing that Refine Crystals had come back in the rewards for top 1000 and higher, replacing Enhance Crystals. However it was an error, Enhance Crystals were given out at the end. *The rewards of the Meteorite event of January 2019 remained the same as the rewards from the Happy Halloween event; Beast Master replaced Monkey King as the reward for rank 1, and Refine Crystals were replaced by Enhance Crystals on the rank-based prizes for Top 1000 and higher. Furthermore, a new "rule" was added in this occurrence of the event: "Refine Crystal especially drops during the event". This means that Refine Crystals were dropping randomly when hitting monsters during the event. *The Legendary Chest was first introduced through the Meteorite event of April 2018. It was later used in other features of the game. It replaced Monkey King as the main reward for top 1000 and above, and Monkey King replaced Thane in the rank 1 rewards. *When first introduced, the event was heavily featuring Monkey King and his gear. It was the main reward for ranking high on the Leaderboard, instead of Legendary Chests. And Thane was the "top general" reward for rank 1. *This spreadsheet keeps track of the Meteorite leaderboards since the introduction of the event until October 2018: Castle Age — Events — Meteorite — index *To check when this event occurred in the past, see this page: Events Rotation. Category:Event